


Choices

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Yang and Blake have been dating for a while but will it get in the way of their dreams?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 25





	Choices

“Wake up Yang.” A voice exclaimed, interrupting Yang’s peaceful sleep and blinding her when they opened up the curtains. Having the sun hit her face Yang hid under her blankets hoping she could go back to sleep. “I’ve told you, you don’t have to come every morning.” 

“I can’t ignore the problem, after all I'm your girlfriend.” Yang sighed. “Let’s break up.” Silence, Yang finally turned around to face Blake who had a sad expression on her face. “That’s not funny, don't even joke about that okay? Even if you’re kidding it still makes me sad.” Yang finally sat up trying to get Blake to look at her. “Come on don’t give me that look, I take it back… Hey today’s the day of the student council election right? This is no time to be down.” Blake nodded in determination.

“The results should be out soon. Shouldn’t you be in your classroom?” Yang asked the faunus who leaned in and placed her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Thankfully they were in an empty classroom so they could enjoy some alone time together. “You’re right but I feel more calmer here with you.” Blake said, which put a smile on Yang.

_ It’s been 6 months since I started dating Blake. It wasn’t really planned or anything, it just sorta happened. When I first met her I just thought school was pain but getting to know her better I started enjoying school more. Though her past followed her to this school, we had each other’s back and got through it. The scar on my arm is proof of that.  _

Yang’s train of thought was interrupted by the intercom, announcing that Blake had won the spot for student body president. Yang congratulated her and Blake thanked Yang for her support. Now the real work began for Blake, her goal was to make sure humans and faunus got along, have them mix for school clubs and sports. This was Blake’s dream since she was a child, winning was the first step for her and all faunus to be equal. 

The same day when school let out everyone human and faunus alike congratulated Blake on winning the election. As for Yang volleyball season had just begun and had been told by the head coach to focus if she’d want to be offered a scholarship. 

* * *

“You think she’s gonna show?” Sun asked Yang who was looking at the door of the classroom waiting for Blake. “Of course she’s gonna show she’s come by every other day hasn’t she?” Yang answered her fellow blonde who went on a whole rant on how Blake was going to become more bossy than before. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Blake asked, surprising two blondes. “Anyways I just came to drop these off. I have a meeting today so I better get going.” Yang thanked her and watched her walk off, Yang’s eyes filled with disappointment that she couldn’t eat lunch with her. Yang smiled though at the lunches Blake had made for her and Sun. 

Students in her class whispered about Blake and Yang, why would the student council president be making lunch for a human. Human and faunus relationships weren’t uncommon but it still made people’s heads turn. Sun tried to scare them off by glaring at them but Yang told him to knock it off. Though something inside Yang made her stomach turn. 

“I hope it’s not true, but some students are saying you ran for this position on a whim. I took a look at your record from your previous school you attended. I hate to say it Ms. Belladonna but it seems like you were quite the troublemaker.” Mr. Port, a guidance counselor, said to Blake who tensed up. “That’s all in that past now.” Yang spoke up. Mr. Port agreed but let Blake know she had to be an example for both the faunus and humans now. She couldn’t be causing trouble. “Yes sir.” Is all Blake could muster to say.

As the pair walked to the parking lot Blake saw the look on Yang’s face and reassured her everything would be fine. All that mattered was the present and not the past. Yang agreed, forcing a smile on her face looking back down at the scar on her arm. 

* * *

“The Vytal Festival, I totally forgot about that.” Sun said as he read the announcement posted on the wall. “Blake said she’ll be hard pressed for time until it’s over.” Sun looked over to Yang with a mischievous smirk. “Well that just means we can focus on sports now. You’ve been out of the game too long now it’s time to head back in.”

The whole school was hard at work to make sure this festival goes smoothly. From setting up booths of attraction to booths of food as well as sports games to entertain the people of Vale. As Blake saw the banner being set up she was happy seeing everyone getting along but something was missing, someone was missing. Yang. 

The day of the festival came and instead of her cheery self Yang was still down over Blake being so busy. “Come on don’t be like that. Once the festival is over I’m sure she’ll have time to hang out. Just us three no student council.”  _ That would be nice  _ Yang thought knowing Blake is only going to get busier and so would she. Her eyes wandered and noticed someone in a bear suit waving for her to follow them. So Yang did already know who this person was. 

When they finally found a place on campus to be alone for a while Blake finally took off the head of the bear. Yang handed her the cone she got before they were alone. “Must be hot in there.” Blake took the cone telling Yang if she didn’t wear a disguise then she would have been dragged back to the council room. 

“I’ve been so busy with the festival I’ve hardly had the chance to see you at all.” Yang smiled knowing Blake missed her as much as she had. “Once the festival is over I’ll be even busier with uniting the faunus and humans in clubs and sports. So that's why…” Blake looked at Yang and leaned in for a kiss.

“Blake.” A third party had interrupted them. A fellow council member known as Ilia Amitola another faunus who made it to the student council. “I’ve been looking for you, the chairs of the alumni groups are waiting for you in the council room please hurry back.” 

“Can’t you wait till I finish my ice cream cone at least it’ll only take a second.” Ilia sighed telling her the group had been waiting for a while now. “If you want to unite the faunus and humans for club activities then you’ll need their support. We can’t afford to upset them.” 

“I understand, I’m sorry Yang.” Yang took back the ice cream cone from Blake telling her not to worry about it and to give them hell. She took one last look at Yang before jogging off. Leaving Illia and Yang alone. 

“Your Yang Xiao Long right? You might have not realized it but you’ve grown rather famous lately. Not just for being the girl who has a scar on her arm from a fight but for being Blake’s girlfriend. I think it’s best if you stop hanging around her.” Yang scoffed, “Oh I get it you’re jealous aren’t you?” Ilia laughed saying that wasn’t the case.

“You can call it a special interest, to be blunt I think she’s someone who can go far in life. She’s earnest and hardworking, smart too. The point is, you're holding her back. And she to you. ” Yang got up in a fit of rage getting closer to grab Ilia by the collar of her uniform. 

“You know it. You and Blake’s worlds are completely different. Let Blake focus on her goals so you can finally focus on yours. That way it’ll be less painful for the both of you at the end .” Yang let go of her. Ilia excused herself before heading off in the same direction Blake had gone. 

* * *

_ “Ms. Xiao Long, you have a lot of promise in your athletics but I feel like you're holding yourself back. You’re a bright student as well you could get into Beacon if you focus. Please keep that in mind.”  _ Yang recalled her meeting with Mr.Port and he was right. She just didn't want to accept it. She had lost her motivation for sports even after her arm healed. Still some parted of her still wanted to play. She knew something had to change for her to achieve her dreams too. 

Not only but she just couldn’t focus on anything anymore, she was paranoid. Memories of the fight with Adam not too long ago, the pain and anger she felt when she saw him cut Blake. The feeling of blood on her arm and faded out of consciousness. Thankfully she didn’t lose her arm, but it was painful for her. Blake was by her side through it all, which made not being with her all the more harder. Some part of Yang was also annoyed at how close she and Ilia were but she trusted Blake; it was just her being insecure. 

Blake wasn’t with her and Sun during lunch anymore, when Yang finally got a break from practice to drive Blake home she was met with disappointment when she received a message saying she couldn’t today because of a meeting. Yang decided to go to practice then bumping into Ilia on her way there. They glared at each other and Yang heard the “I told you so.” from her. Yang had to do something for her and Blake’s sake. 

* * *

After many months it was finally the holidays. Yang and Blake got to hang out the day after Christmas and decided to go on a walk in the park. “You keep spacing out what’s wrong?” Blake asked with a smile which hurt Yang even more. 

“Blake, let’s break up… I’m sorry I just think it would be better that way alright?” Blake blinked, “I told you don’t even joke about stuff like that.” Yang removed her hand from Blake’s, “You have goals you need to reach, and so do I. We won’t be able to reach them if we hold each other back, so-”

“No… You can’t!” Blake shouted.

“Blake-”

“No way! If you don’t have me, who's going to make your lunch everyday? And-”

“I’ll manage Blake. I’m not completely helpless, if you stay then before I know it I’ll be depending on you for everything. That’s not good for anyone.”

“But I’m still in love with you, Yang. After all we’ve been through, I can’t lose you-”

“Blake.” Yang paused for a second knowing her next choice of word would hurt Blake, “What I felt for you wasn’t… love. Forget about me and live out your dreams, I’m just proud I was able to spend time with an amazing girl like you. Let’s leave it at that. Please… Blake.”

“I understand… I’ll do my best. Thank you for going out with a girl like me. I was happy. Take care.” Blake said emotionless as she walked away from Yang. Yang stood there for hours, once snow started to fall the tears fell with it. She took a look at the gloves Blake had given her and sobbed in them.

* * *

“And here I thought you two were going to get married after high school.” Coco commented. “Sure be nice if life was that simple.” Coco shook her head, “I thought she’d at least pick you over her position, but look at the somewhat bright side of things Yang, you can finally focus on volleyball.” Yang nodded as she looked at the ball in her hands still depressed over the whole ordeal. 

Yang went on with her life, she woke up on her own, focused on school, and worked her body to it’s limit to improve her skills. Not saying anything to Blake as they passed each other in the hallway. They simply acknowledged each other before looking the other way. 

Instead of hearing about Blake’s accomplishments from her Yang had to hear it from the students who looked up to her. 

The same thing went for Blake, hearing about the volleyball team making it to nationals, hearing about how Yang could get recruited made her happy but sad when she couldn’t be there to support her. 

As Yang flipped through the channels of the TV provided by the hotel the team was staying at for nationals. She caught Blake on one of them. She was as beautiful as ever, “Where is she?” Coco asked, scaring Yang for a second. “Some international conference about faunus equal rights.” Yang said as she watched on. 

* * *

Just like that the school year was over, Yang and the rest of her friends had graduated. Yang tagged along with Coco and Pyrrha to Neptune’s party for seniors. Yang was having fun until she felt like being alone for a while. As she walked to an empty area she noticed that there were more fuanus than ever before. Yang smiled, taking a sip of her drink. 

“How’ve you been?” Yang heard and turned around to see Blake. “Okay… What’s wrong?” She asked the brunette who had cut her hair. “I wanted to tell you something…. I did it, faunus and humans will be able to unite in clubs. It was finally settled, it was a long fight but it was something I couldn't give up on. My dream came true, but I lost something important along the way.” 

“Months I wanted to spend with you, time I can’t get back. I still love you Yang. I really do and during all this time I’ve only grown to love you more.”

“How can you say that when we haven’t spoken in so long.” Yang said. “But you accomplished your dream too. Didn’t you?” Blake asked and Yang smiled, “Yeah… Blake, what university did you get into?” She asked the faunus. “Beacon Academy.” Blake responded. 

Silence. They looked at each other, Blake dreaded asking the same thing but she had to know. Before she could even form the words Yang put a smile on her face. 

“Same. I got a sports scholarship and…” Yang’s smile faded as Blake began to cry. “Yang… Yang.” Yang went to her and hugged her tight. Asking why she was crying. Soon tears started streaming down her face too. “Don’t cry Blake.” 

They stayed like that until they both calmed down. Blake looked up at the blonde who wiped her tears away with the same hand she got a scar from protecting her. Blake did the same, which made Yang laugh and look into the amber eyes she missed so much. Blake leaned up to kiss Yang who reciprocated by holding onto her waist. 

* * *

Their first year at Beacon had started, Yang waited for Blake outside of her home so they could ride her motorcycle to school. Blake smiled and gave Yang a small peck on the lips before hopping on. They both drove off happily something they both hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Clannad Another World: Tomoyo


End file.
